


Tesla and Sourwolf

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Series: The Adventures of Tesla and Sourwolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, More like urban fantasy I guess, Sort of anyway, Tumblr Prompt, criminal minds au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek Hale, newly transferred FBI agent to the Paranormal Crimes Unit, meets Stiles Stilinski, technomage extraordinaire, and promptly scares the crap out of him (AKA the Criminal Minds Fusion I never knew I wanted until now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tesla and Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://tacoposey.tumblr.com/post/61467628397/alright-now-everyone-write-me-fics-where-derek-is) gifset by Tacoposey over on Tumblr.

Derek wasn’t sure how it all began. Well, no, that was a lie. It had started with coffee, of all things. All Derek had wanted was his coffee. It was his first day at the Paranormal Crimes Unit at the LA branch of the FBI, and it was way too early for his tastes. The coffee here smelled reasonably good, though that was to be expected, since most of the PCU were werewolves save for four people. He followed the scent of the coffee to the break room, only to find a guy who barely looked like he was out of high school, let alone college, standing in his way. He smelled of the electric tang of magic and coffee amid the baser notes of humanity, and was listening to what sounded like some sort of techno music (Daft Punk, though Derek would never admit that he’d recognized it) on his iPod.

“Hey.” No response. Derek tried a little louder, reaching out to tap the guy on his shoulder. “Hey! Tesla! You’re in my way!”

The other man jumped and then whirled around, grabbing at his earbuds and pulling them out. “Holy crap, what is it with werewolves and sneaking up on people?” he spluttered. “Seriously not cool!”

“You’re blocking the coffee,” Derek told him pointedly. Earbuds just rolled his eyes.

“Look, it’s not even done brewing,” he said, stepping aside and showing Derek the half-filled pot. “Cool your jets, Sourwolf.”

One of Derek’s eyebrows rose. “’Sourwolf’?”

“Hey, you started it with Tesla,” came the quick reply, and then, to Derek’s surprise, he got a bright grin. “Still, of all the names I’ve been called, that’s the best one. He rocked.” He held out a hand. “Stiles Stilinski, resident technomage extraordinaire.”

“Derek.” He shook Stiles’ hand briskly before letting go.

“Derek what?” Stiles prompted.

“Hale. Derek Hale,” Derek clarified. Recognition dawned on Stiles’ face.

“Right. The new guy. Scott was telling me you were transferring in from New York. Well, it’s good to have you,” he said, absently sticking his hands into the pockets of his tan colored slacks.

“How’d you know I was a werewolf?” Derek had to know. Stiles just grinned.

“Scott can’t keep secrets from me very well,” he said, “and it was on your file, not to mention that most of the people who work here are ‘wolves. It’s just Danny, me, Allison, and Lydia who aren’t. We still kick as much ass as you guys, though.”

“I’m sure you do,” Derek said dryly. The coffee maker dinged, announcing that it was done, which caught both of their attention. Stiles filled up his mug and then stepped away from the pot, heading towards the door. Derek paid him little attention as he started to fill up his own mug until he heard Stiles’ parting words.

“See you later, Sourwolf.”

He turned, but Stiles had gone, disappearing off to God knew where. Derek just rolled his eyes and turned back to the coffee. Sourwolf. Right. Whatever. Like _that_ would stick.


End file.
